Battle Vestroia Volume 2
by Calling Wave
Summary: "Please don't read this if you haven't read Volume 1 yet"  Alice and her friends are back to search for the attribute stones, with new enemies and teamates that approach them. They learn that their journey will be harder than before.
1. Prologue

Battle Vestroia Volume 2

Prologue

Long ago when Vestroia was still a happy and peaceful place, everything was perfect. The bakugan and human lived in peace with one another, until they were betrayed by an evil bakugan named Naga. He tried to take Vestroia's energy and rule all bakugan and human, but he failed and thus caused the worst nightmare and doom for Vestroia. Bakugan began attacking humans, war broke out. Until many years later a young girl named Alice enters this world. She discovers that she has a something she has to fulfill and that is to find the missing energy in Vestroia. She, along with the help of her new found friends.

Shun Kazami, a young boy from the Ventus Realm, land of the wind. He is also the very first person she met when she entered Vestroia. They didn't get along at first but later became friendlier. He is also a holds a grudge against his brother known as Masquerade.

Dan Kuso, best friends of Shun. This young boy is from the Pyrus Realm, land of the fire. He's a bit of hot-head, but when his friend his help, he won't back down.

Marukura Choji, the smartest boy on the team. He grew up in the Aquos Realm, the land of the water. He uses stagey before brawn.

Runo Misaki, a young girl from the Haos Realm, the land of the light. She can be a little pushy, but kind at the same time. She grew up with the grief of not being able to protect her little brother, and seeked a way to bring him back to life. She almost betrayed her friends to do so, but with the help of Alice, she overcame her scar.

Julie Makimoto, best friends with Runo. She grew up the Subterra Realm, the land of the earth. She's an energetic, short tempered girl, and kind girl. She lived with the burden with being compared to her sister and failing at whatever she did, bit when Alice came into the picture she didn't care about being compared anymore.

Together, the six works together to stop the sinister of evil, Naga and find the six attribute stone and the silent and infinity core before he does. Overcoming hard and fun times together, the six are unstoppable. Along the way they encounter many enemies, Klaus, Chan Lee, Julio, Komba, and Billy. All in control by Naga, but they were able to bring the good inside them back. Another enemy is none other than Shun's brother, Masquerade. He's a cruel and evil person and shows not mercy towards his opponents. He possesses a strange power, where he grows dragon wings and becomes invincible.

With two stones found, the Haos and Subterra stone, they are a few steps closer to defeating Naga and saving Vestroia. They now head towards the Pyrus Realm to search for the Pyrus Stone; little did they know this is just another beginning for them.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry for not updating so much. I'm on summer vacation now, I'll be able to update more, but I also have summer camps, I'll find so time between to update. Please Continue to read and support me!<p>

-Calling Wave ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Enemies, New Comrades?

Alice P.O.V

It's been a week since I haven't returned to Vestroia. The others decided to let me have a break, but I'm on summer break, so there's nothing much to do. My friends are all away with their family. My family has to work Seito has soccer camp, it's so boring at home, but I'm heading back today. We have to look for the next stone right away, who knows what Naga has in mind for us. I got changed, left a note on the table and rode my bike to the tree. I hopped off my bike and jumped through the tree. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was in Vestroia again. I used my transportation card and transported to my friends.

"Hey, guys! Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Alice, you're back!" Julie and Runo shouted giving me a hug. Since the last battle all of us got new clothes, the ones we were before were all ripped.

"Welcome back!" Marucho greeted.

"Good to see you!" Dan said patting me on the back.

"Oh! You're back." Shun said coldly leaning on the tree.

"What's with the attitude?" I shouted.

"What attitude, you're the one who has the attitude shouting at me like that." He said.

'This guy didn't change at all!' I thought, 'but his hair is shorter now, well it got cut during the battle with Sasuke, I mean Masquerade.'

Suddenly Towa-chan jumped on me and licked my face. "Hi, Towa-chan how have you been?" I asked, patting her.

"Come on! We've got to head to the Pyrus Realm." Shun said.

"It's not far from here." Marucho said showing me the map.

"Then let's go!" I said.

Someone's P.O.V

"Hey! Do you think their strong?" a sly voice asked.

"Be quiet, you'll blow our cover." A female voice said.

"Both of you shut-up!" a strong voice said.

"So what do think we should do?" another voice came in.

"Ambush them and take that girl." I said, pushing my mask into place. "That was our task."

"We're allowed to kill the other 5 if they get in our way right?" an annoying voice said.

"Of course we're allowed." I said.

Alice P.O.V

"We just have to cross that bridge and we'll be in the Pyrus Kingdom." Marucho said.

"Great!" I said.

"The bridge is called the bridge of surprise." Dan said.

"That's right! Dan you're from the Pyrus realm right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." He said.

"Why is it called the path of surprise?" I asked.

"Because when you cross that bridge, there's a beautiful view along the way. You'll be so surprised." He said.

We approached the bridge. "Wow!" we all shouted except Dan and Shun. "It's beautiful."

"It sure is." Dan said.

"I've seen this a hundred times." Shun said.

"What?" I asked.

"When we were young Dan and I would come here with our family." He said.

"Oh!" I said. We began to walk across the bridge. "The wind feels nice." I said.

"Do you like the wind?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"Alice..." he suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was only kidding, I'm actually really glad that you..." but before he could finish, I felt the bridge wiggle violently. We all held on tight.

"What's going on?" Dan asked. "These suppose to be any wind today."

"Something or someone is doing this." Shun said.

"What?" Julie asked.

"I feel Ventus power. This isn't any normal wind." Shun said.

"Hahahaha!" Someone laughed.

"Where is that laughter coming from?" I wondered.

"Up here you losers." Someone said. We looked up to see a small dude with pink hair and wore a strange.

"Hey! You brat! Are you causing this?" Runo asked.

"Maybe, I am, maybe I'm not." He said.

"He is the one." Shun said. "I can feel Ventus energy around him!"

"Who are you?" Marucho asked.

"Who am I?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Dan shouted.

"You're worst nightmare!" he said, and then the wind around us grew stronger.

"Ah! Stop you'll break the bridge!" I shouted, but it was too late, it broke and all of us began to fall, but I felt like we were floating. I looked towards Shun, he was making us float and carried as to the ground.

"Thanks Shun." Dan said.

"No problem." Shun said.

"Doing this is pointless." Someone said and then a dark orb came towards us. We all dodged it and then landed on the ground.

"Who are these guys?" Julie asked, as a white hair fellow jumped down and laughed like a I don't know what to call it. Suddenly the ground rumbled and split and water came out, but Julie stopped it by sealing up the ground so we only got splashed.

"Nice save Julie!" I said, but I said it too soon, suddenly something came up from the ground and hit my friends. They look like huge rocks with a bomb inside that made a bright attack. "Did they combine Haos and Subterra moves?" I asked.

"Seems like it." Runo said struggling to get up. Then a girl with blue hair appeared along with two other guys. One wearing orange with long blue hair and the other wearing yellow with orange hair. Then I felt a fire attack coming at me, I jumped away, but it managed to scrape my leg. "Ow!" I shouted and fell on the ground, then a guy with blonde hair came at me with a mask, with a flaming sword. I pulled out my sword (given by her friends just before she went home). And stopped the attack.

"You're not bad." He said.

"This is definitely the bridge of surprise, who the heck are you guys?" I asked.

"What do you want to know, one or should I say Alice was that your name." He answered then it looks like something glowed on his word and suddenly he became more powerful. And pushed my sword away.

"What!" I shouted.

"That's impossible you can't combine your strength with your weapon!" Dan said.

"Combine?" I asked.

"You have separate powers, your own power then your weapon's power." Runo said.

"What?" I asked, and then looked to see a strange object on his sword.

"Alice, watch out!" Shun shouted.

I quickly looked up to see the masked man about to strike again, I tried to run but I couldn't move.

"Alice!" Julie shouted, but it seems like someone stopped the attack, and then infront of me stood a girl with orange hair. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mira." she said and raised her sword, suddenly two other people came out. Two boys, one with green hair and the other one with purple hair.

"Leave now Vexos!" She shouted. The masked boy glared at us.

"Retreat for now." He said.

"What?" the pink hair boy asked.

"Just do it!" he ordered and they vanished.

"Are you ok?" she asked me, giving me a hand.

"Yeah, I think so." I said taking the hand.

"Don't worry, with us three here, you don't have to worry anymore." The green hair boy said and knelt down.

'Huh?' I thought.

"Ace, is right." Mira said, and then she and the pink hair boy knelt down.

"What is wrong with you guy's, I'm not a queen or something." I said.

"We are here for you and there for you chosen one, and you don't need those five people anymore." The green hair boy said then stood up.

"What!" Dan shouted getting up.

"Hurry up and leave we don't need any more people." He said.

"Ace! We might need all the help we can get." The pink hair boy said.

"Their level of fighting doesn't match ours; they will only be a burden if they come along." He said

"You might be the burden; you haven't even our real powers yet." Shun said.

"Are you sure about that?." He asked.

'I have a bad feeling...' I thought


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Friends

Alice P.O.V

Shun pulled out his sword as did Ace. Oh no, they're going to fight. They stared at one another, then they charged at one another.

"You're not as bad." Ace said as their swords clashed. "But, not good enough." Then I saw him did something like what that masked guy did. His sword then glowed with an purple aura around it and pushed Shun back and slammed him into a tree.

"Shun!" I shouted

"Are you ok?" Dan asked helping him up.

"Hey, what was that for?" Runo asked.

"He asked for it." Ace said putting his sword away.

"Ace, we're not here to make enemies with the good guys." Mira said.

"She's right, why don't we bring these guys back to our place, they look really hurt." The pink hair boy said.

"Um...I never got your name. What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh! I'm Baron!" he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." I said. "It'll be great if you could let my friends rest at your place, their all really injured."

"No problem! I do anything to make the chosen one happy." He said.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"Wait, Baron, don't let them so easily." Ace said.

"Ace!" Mira shouted.

"I get it, I get it, but once they rest up they have to prove something to me." He said.

"Prove?" Runo asked.

"Prove what?" Julie asked.

"You'll see." Ace said.

"I have an odd feeling." Marucho said.

"Here, we'll get to our head quarters on our bikes." Mira said. "You can't ride your tiger, she's hurt right?"

I looked at Towa-chan. She couldn't even transform to her big form, she's covered with dirt and looks so scared.

"What bikes?" Julie asked.

Suddenly Mira, Ace, and Baron pulled something out.

"What is that?" Dan asked.

Then they threw it on the ground and each of them turned into motorcycle bikes.

"Whoa!" we all shouted.

"Us, Vestals have very advance technology." Baron said.

"Vestals?" Marucho asked. "I heard about you guys before. You're a group of people that live underground, over a lake, and on land, you're known for your advance technology and not a lot of you have attribute powers."

"You seem to know a lot." Mira said. "Anyway hop on. You guys can ride with me." She said to Runo, Julie and I.

"No, Alice is coming with me." Ace said grabbing my hand.

'Huh?' I thought. "I'm the strongest one here, I'm more capable of protecting her. He pulled me onto his bike, I sat behind him. He placed a helmet on me. "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Hold on tight, then." He said and we zoomed off.

Runo P.O.V

"Ace, wait!" Baron called, but he couldn't hear us.

"That jerk, he just wants to be with Alice, before anyone of us could argue." I said.

"Then you two girls ride in the back and the blonde kid can sit infront of me." She told us.

"You two can ride with me." Baron said to Dan and Shun.

"Sure." Dan said.

'I swore, I think I saw Shun and Dan burning with rage.'

Alice P.O.V

We rode for a while they suddenly we stopped.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and got off the bike, as did I.

"The head quarter is here." He said, and then I saw a huge car.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

"We don't have to go inside yet." He said. "And also the keys are with Mira." He said turning his bike back into a chip.

"Then why did you rush here?" I asked.

"To show you this view." He said and pulled me to a side of a cliff. Below I saw a beautiful view. The sun shined in the sky. The birds flew in the air and below were a beautiful lake surrounded with daffodils and lilies.

"Whoa it's beautiful." I said.

"I never fully introduced myself. My name is Ace Grit. I am a Darkus Warrior." He said.

"My name is Alice Gehavich. It's nice to meet you Ace, Warrior of Darkus." I said.

"The pleasure is all mine, to finally meet the one who will save my home planet." He said.

'He seems like a nice guy..' I thought.

Suddenly the two bikes zoomed towards our location it was the rest of them.

"Where were guys? You're so slow." Ace said.

"No, we weren't!" Dan and Shun shouted.

"Are you two ok?" I asked.

"Fine, just fine." They answered.

(Later)

"There, all your guy's wounds are fixed." Mira said.

"Thank you." Runo said.

Then I noticed a case that was in the car. It contained strange looking collars.

"What are these?" I asked.

"They're the things that make it possible for you to combine your strength with your weapon." Mira said.

"No way!" Marucho shouted.

"Can we use them?" Julie asked.

"You can but you have to be able to control it that is what you have to prove." Ace said. "If you can't be one with it, you can't fight the Vexos."

"Vexos?" I asked.

"The group of people that attacked you guys. The girl you saw her name is Mylene, she's an Aquos user. The white hair idiot you saw was Shadow, he's the Darkus user. The brat in the pink hair is Lync, he's a Ventus user. The big guy you saw was Volt, he's a Haos user. The blue hair dude you saw is Gus, he's a Subterra user. And last but not least their leader, Spectra, the Pyrus user..." Mira said. "The Vestals used to work together to fight the bakugan in our war, but ever a king name Zenoheld took over, everything changed. He and his son Hydron and the group they formed called the Vexos, are working with Naga to conquer the world, but because not a lot of us Vestals are attribute users we were easily defeated. However I managed to escape the people are being held in prison by Zenoheld. We've begin fighting to save them ever since and defeat Naga as well to save Vestroia."

"We thought the only way to save our people was to find the one that was supposed to save our world and help that person collect the stones." Baron said. "We've being looking for a long time."

"What about Ace and Baron? They're not Vestals." I asked.

"Baron lived in a small village near the Vestal area, when I went around trying to find people who would help me, he came and helped me and left his home. He's also the only one who could use Haos powers in his village. Ace is someone we found along the way. He..." Mira said, but before she could finish Ace cut in.

"Don't bring that up." He said, and then left the room.

'Ace...' I thought.

"Maybe we should wait for him to tell you guys." Baron said.

"I guess." I said.

"Anyway, you guys better get practicing how to use these things." Mira said and tossed one to each of them.

"Each one is fit to match your element." She said.

"Thanks." Shun said, then all of them ran outside, and pulled out their weapons and hooked the collar on. They begin practicing.

"Ok, here I go." Dan said, then I saw his sword glow red.

"Alright Dan, you got it." I said, but I spoke too soon, Dan then flew back and landed on the ground.

"Dan, are you ok?" Julie asked.

"Wow! I didn't think that it be that hard to maintain it." He said getting up.

"You have to concentrate more, and make sure not to put too much power in, or you'll end up like that." Baron said.

"Like I said, it might be impossible for them to master it." Ace said from the car window.

"Shut up! Just you wait and see!" Runo shouted.

"Sure!" Ace said. "Just try!"

"What about me?" I asked. "Do I have to practice?"

"Yeah, you can, but you don't need a collar you're capable of doing it on your own." Ace said.

"Then I better, start." I said.

"Wait, before you do, let me show you you're room." Mira said.

I followed up some steps. "Here." She said opening the door.

"Wow!" I shouted.

"This is your room and yours alone." She said.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"We'll have to find some room for them; we didn't expect you to be travelling with other people." She said.

"I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do all the nations get along the Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, Subterra, Haos, and Darkus realm?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course there are times when we have arguments, but Vestroia is a peaceful place. We don't like war. We might be divided, but sometimes people in villages that are not within a attributed region have people from different element. Like I being to a village where the Darkus, Ventus, and Pyrus users and at my home we have people from all of the attributes." She said.

"Whoa!" I said. 'There is still so much I don't know about Vestroia'

"But, there are people within the regions that use what they learn for evil. You don't have to become a warrior, someone people are born without powers and some are. Like me I was born with the Subterra power." She said.

"Can you have more than one power" I asked.

"No, you are born with one or known at all. To tell the truth some people don't want these powers, it's a lot of work. You have to train yourself to perfect them." Mira said.

"I see." I said, and then we heard a huge boom sound from outside. We ran to the window and saw Dan on the ground with dizzy eyes.

"Dan, this is the 10th time." Runo said. "And you put even more power in it."

"Sorry, I was never good at concentrating." Dan said getting up.

"Well, I am watch I think I almost got it." Runo said, and tried demonstrate, I saw her spear glowing, but then it exploded and made the power go everywhere.

"If you put an uneven amount of power in that will happen." Ace said from afar.

"Uneven?" Runo asked.

"You are hesitating; you think that it might be too much power so your taking some back then maybe you think it's enough and try to put it back, that will cause it to also lose control and make you power pour everywhere. As for the hot head boy, he's putting too much power in, you out a lot of power in, but you have to be able to maintain it, but he couldn't, thus making it go haywire and hurting himself." Ace said, and then he disappeared.

"Is Ace ok?" I wondered.

"He's just angry a lot; he doesn't really like new teammates." Baron said, appearing behind me.

"Oh..." I said. "Hey are you guys hungry, I'll make dinner."

"Sure." Mira said.

I ran to the kitchen to get started, before I could start another explosion came in. "Dan, again!" I heard Shun shout.

"I'm so sorry." I heard Dan.

I giggled and got started.

Shun P.O.V

I was exhausted. No matter what I did, I can't balance out the power I can maintain. I've already let it go haywire a few times and sometimes it didn't even light up. I sat down and leaned on a tree. I have to get stronger; I don't want to be weaker than that arrogant kid (Ace). I have to become stronger, to protect my friends and...I looked towards the headquarters and saw Alice inside. And I have to protect her... I closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair/

"Shun!" I heard, and saw Alice infront of me with a water bottle.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I just got here, I was passing out some dinner, here's yours." She said giving me a box and inside I saw 4 rice balls.

"Did you make it?" I asked, taking the box.

"Yeah, here's your water." She giving it to me then ran towards the forest.

"Hey, what were you going to say to me on the bridge?" she asked turning around.

"Oh!" I said remembering that time. "That, I'm glad that you...still remember your moves." I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I thought that you would forget all your power and moves you've learned, so good thing you remembered, or else, I would be the stronger one." I said.

"What!" she shouted.

"By the way you have another lunch box in your hand, who is it for?" I asked.

"Oh! It's for Ace, since I made everyone one, I should make him one too." She said. "He headed this way so I'm going to go find him, good luck with your training." Then she disappeared.

"She never changed, she's still so kind." I said to myself. 'Sorry, I couldn't tell you, what I really wanted to say was I'm glad that you came back.

* * *

><p>Hi! Another Chapter done! Just to let you all know I'm still a Shun and Alice fan no matter what happens. Dan and Runo, Ace and Mira will come in eventually.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The New Plan

Alice P.O.V

I walked past the trees looking for Ace. "Where did he go?" I asked myself, suddenly I heard a sound. I followed he sound and it led me right to him. It seems like he was skipping rocks.

"Ace?" I asked walking out from behind a tree.

"Oh! Alice, hi." He said getting up.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Skipping rocks." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm bored." He said and skipped another rock.

"Why don't you hang out with the rest of us?" I asked.

"I would if it wasn't so loud, you're buddies are quite loud." He said.

"I see, well they can get out of hand a bit." I said, "But, they're warm."

"I guess to you." He said. "Do you want to see me show a cool move?"

"Sure." I said

He stood for a while then he made his weapon appear. It was a sword. I saw the sword flow with purple flames then he struck his sword to the ground and sliced at least 16 trees in 3 rows.

"Whoa...You're strong." I said.

His made his sword disappear. "Thanks you." He said.

"Did you train a lot?" I asked.

"I did everyday for 4-5 hours." He said. "Sometimes I train from daytime till night-time."

"Wow!" I said. "Oh! Here." I said giving him the lunch box I still held onto.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I made all of you some lunch this one is yours." I said giving him the box, he took and opened it.

"This...is..." he said.

"Yeah, rice balls." I said. I saw him take one and take a bite out of it.

"It's good."He said.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said.

"Hey! You guys should be heading back soon." I heard. I turned towards the voice to see Dan.

"Hi Dan." I said, standing up.

"We'll be discussing the plan, so might want to hurry up." He said.

"Ok!" I said as Ace and I walked towards him.

(At the headquarters)

Alice P.O.V

"So what's plan for now?" Runo asked.

"We'll I was thinking you guys master your moves first. Then head to the Aquos Realm."Mira said.

"The Aquos Realm?" Shun asked.

"But we're so close to the Pyrus Realm." Julie said.

"Yeah, which is why we have to go to the Aquos Realm, the Vestals will definitely expect us to go the Pyrus Realm, so they'll be waiting there." Ace said.

"I guess." Dan said.

"But shouldn't we head to the Ventus Realm its right next to the Pyrus Realm?" Marucho asked.

"The Vestals might be there too, they're not as dumb as you think." Mira said.

"So how do we get to the Aquos realm?" I asked.

"We're thinking about taking this route." Ace pointed on the map.

"Hold on! That's a dangerous route a lot of wild bakugan are there, and some that have never been seen before." Runo said.

"Don't worry Ace lived around there, so he knows how to fight them." Baron said.

"Just do as I say and you'll live." Ace said.

"I really don't like guy." Julie whispered to me.

"I guess it's a smart move." Marucho said.

"Don't worry; we won't get going until you guys master your moves first." Mira said.

"No, we're short on time; you guys have 1-2 weeks to finish those moves." Ace suddenly said. "The Vexos are smart they move fast, they might already be ahead of us of information of where the stones might be."

"Don't worry Ace; I forgot to tell you, the Vexos can't find out where the stone is without Alice here. Even if they find it they can't get to it. There is a guardian guarding it." Mira said.

"Now you tell me." He said.

"Anyway, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Mira jumped in.

"My name is Mira Fermin." She said

"Ace Grit." Ace said

"Baron Rishi, the name! (Go to baku wiki to see where I got it from)" Baron shouted. "I can't hold back anymore, it's such an honour to finally meet you, Lady Alice." He said shaking my hand, which made me dizzy.

'This guy suddenly has a change of character...' I thought.

"Um, Baron." Mira said. "Alice looks like she's going to die."

Then he let go of hand, "I'm so sorry!" he shouted.

"It's ok." I said trying to stay in balance.

"Anyway what are your guys names?" Mira asked.

"My name is Runo Misaki; this here is Towa-chan." Runo said as Towa-chan made a small gentle roar sound.

"Hi! I'm Julie Makimoto!" Julie shouted.

"Name is Marukura Choji, please call me Marucho." Marucho bowed.

"Kuso Danma, but call me Dan." Dan said.

"Kazami Shun." Shun said.

"Why don't you give a more proper way for introducing yourself?" Ace said.

"Like what?" Shun asked.

"I don't know, maybe like "hello my name is"." Ace suggested.

"You introduced yourself the same way didn't you?" Shun asked, which made Ace flinch back.

"That's enough you two!" Mira said.

"Well I guess you all know me but I'll still fully introduce myself. My name is Alice Gehavich." I said.

"Then I guess let's call it a day." Baron said.

"Um, where are my friends going to stay?" I asked. "I don't have any extra beds in my room, so Runo and Julie can't stay with me."

"I guess we have space in my room. Runo and Julie can crash over in my room." Mira said.

"Thanks." They both said.

"I have one extra bed; I guess Marucho want to crash over?" Baron asked.

"Thank you very much." Marucho said.

"I guess Ace has 2 extra bed in his room, why don't Dan and Shun crash over at his place." Mira suggested.

"What!" all three of them shouted.

We all went to our rooms, and went to bed. I sat on the windowsill staring at the moon. I couldn't sleep as always, too much was going on in my mind. I opened my door and walked to the base of the headquarters. All the computers were off; I sat down on one of the chairs near the window, and stared outside. "I wonder if I really can help this world." I said to myself. "This place is like another home to me." I pulled out a picture I brought with me from home. I thought things were going to be harder, so this might help keep me calm. It was a photo of me and my entire family. Nii-san and Dad were still alive. I smiled as I stared at.

"You're always up on late nights." I heard and saw Shun standing beside me.

"Whoa! Shun." I said. "When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just a little while ago." He answered.

"You and your ninja skills." I laughed.

"I guess, I trained ever since I was little." He said. Then he stared at my photo. "Is that your family?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Anyway, what are you doing down here?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"That's my line staying up all the time." He said.

"Well, I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just if I could defeat the enemy." I said. "They're really strong and..."

"Don't lie to me." He cut in.

I stared at the ground, then said, "I was thinking if I could really save this world. I wonder if I'll fail. Earlier today all of you got hurt, I didn't get as injured, if it weren't for Ace and them, they could have killed you and the other. I was so powerless. I wonder if I'll let the same thing happen, even when I master the new move." Suddenly I felt someone's hand take my hand. I looked up, "Shun?" I asked. He took my hand and placed in his hair. "What are doing?" I asked. Then he let go and let my hand brush through his hair.

"My hair, it's gotten shorter hasn't it." He asked.

"Yeah, it did." I said my hand at his hair tips.

"Remember, that day when I was beat by Masquerade. Julio and Klaus then closed up on us, if it weren't for you I could have dead, then rather only having my hair chopped off." He said.

I took my hand back, "But that was the stones power." I said taking out the stone slate. "It was the stones power. It wasn't mine." Then the stones flew out of the slate and flew around me as they glowed beautifully in the moonlight. "What?" I asked.

"The stones don't just accept anyone; they can only be used by the person who truly deserves them. Those stone right now circling around you proves it." He said.

I smiled as they circled around me. Then they went back to the slate. I placed them back in my pocket. "Thank you, Shun." I smiled.

"Don't mention it." He said looking away. "Let's go to bed." He said running off.

"Wait Shun! What's wrong?" I asked, running after him.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! Look foward to the next one.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Bother

Alice P.O.V

The morning sunshine shined past the window as I open it. "Today seems like a nice day!" I said resting my hands on the window.

"Whoa!" Dan shouted.

I saw him outside training; it looks like he failed again. Runo and the others aren't doing so well either. I should start practicing too. I got changed and walked out the door.

"Morning, Alice." Ace said.

"Oh, hi Ace." I said.

"Going to go practice?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Sure, if you're not busy." I said.

"I'm not come on." He said.

We stepped outside and into the forest, the exact spot we were at yesterday.

I made my arrow appear.

"Now try to focus your energy on your arrow but don't insert too much power or you'll end up like Dan." He said to me.

"Ok." I said, I closed my eyes, cleared my mind, and inserted power into my arrow and bow. Then I took my shot and my arr ow went right through 2 trees. "Whoa!"

"Wow, not bad on your first try, I knew you were good." Ace said.

"Thank you." I said.

"But do you have a sword?" Ace asked.

"No, I don't."I said.

"You might need one, the Vexos are good at close combat and long distance combat. Your long distance combat is good, but we might need to work on your close combat as well." Ace suggested.

"I need to get a sword then." I said, suddenly my bow glowed and changed into a sword.

"Whoa! That is awesome." He shouted.

"I didn't know my bow could even do that." I said.

"Why don't I help you, I'm a master at swords men-ship." Ace said.

"Ok." I said.

(After hours of training with Ace)

"You're getting it." Ace said.

"Really, I am." I panted.

"Here hold the sword a little higher." He said adjusting my hand, "Then strike." he said and pushed my hand along with the sword forward.

"Ace you can let me go now." I said shyly.

"Sorry," he said letting me go.

"Want to head back." I said

"Sure, let's go." He said taking the lead.

"Thank you for showing me some of your moves." I thanked him.

"No problem." He said.

"I also eed to work on our things then just spells and magic. I'll try and ask Shun; maybe he can also show me some of his combat moves." I said. "He is a ninja."

"Sure." Ace grunted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

Shun P.O.V

'Where is Alice?' I thought walking through the forest. 'I bet she came here to practice, but where.'

Then I saw her with Ace! I hid behind the tree and watched them train together. Then I saw Ace out his arms around her to help her with her sword. My hand tightened as I watched them, not long I stormed away.

Alice P.O.V

We were out of the forest; I saw Julie and Runo finally getting the hang of the power. Marucho is getting there. Dan was close, but I couldn't find Shun.

"Where's Shun?" I asked.

"He went to the forest but he didn't come back." Dan said. "It's strange he usually be back by now."

"I'll go look for him." I said then ran into the forest.

"Shun! Where are you?" I called. "Shun?" I asked, suddenly I heard an explosion nearby. I followed the sound and it led me to my friend. "Shun!" I called happily running towards him. "So this is where you were?" I asked. "Training hard as always." But he didn't respond. "Shun?" I asked.

"What do you want!" he shouted.

"I wondering of you help me with my combat skills. Ace taught me some sword skills, but I was wondering if you could show me combat fighting." I flinched.

"Why don't you ask Ace!" he said and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Like I said ask Ace, if you and him are so close now." Shun said.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Nothing, just ask Ace, I bet he's better than me right? That's why you were with him in the first place!" he shouted.

"He asked if I needed help, and I said yes, I didn't ask him! Wait, is that why you're mad?" I shouted. "That I spent some time with Ace!"

"No, I'm not!" he roared.

"Then why are you so mad! Ace is also my friend, what's wrong with spending time with him. Shun, just because I was with him, doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore." I said.

"No! Alice I always thought of you as a...as...a..." he hesitated. "A bother!" he suddenly cried.

"Always getting in trouble, I always have to jump in and defend you. You think you help me sometimes, well you're not! You shouldn't have saved me when I was battling Masquerade, like I told it was my business, but you still but in. What I said to you last night wasn't because I cared about you or worried about, it was to get you to stop worrying, or you'll make other people worry. Yeah, when they worry, it's bothersome because they'll be too focused on you then train. I don't care how many times you've saved us, you always end up being the one that is less injured than everyone else. Maybe our new teammates will be injured too. I don't even know what you train for. Some "one" you are that's going to save our world, always poking your head into everyone's business. Like I have to keep repeating myself, you're a BOTHER!" he shouted.

I looked down, 'He has a point, I really am a bother, but he didn't have to say it to my face.' I could feel tears running down my face, "Fine I get it I won't ask you anymore!." I cried looking up, and then I dashed away not knowing where I would end up.

Shun P.O.V

"you're a bother!" I shouted, and then I just realized what I said. 'What did I do?"

"Fine I get it I won't ask you anymore!." She said looking at me. I saw her cry.

"Alice, I..." before I could finish, she ran away.

"Alice, Wait!" I shouted, but she couldn't hear me. I sank to my knees, what did I... I just always end up hurting her.

Alice P.O.V

I stopped until I couldn't run anymore; I sat down by a tree and brushed my hair then suddenly remembered what Shun said to me last night. 'Shun, you idiot!' I crawled into a ball and cried.

(Sunset)

I looked to see the su was setting, my eyes were really red from crying. I should head back. I got up and walked, but I realized I was lost.

"Oh no!" I shouted "I'm lost!" I walked around not l knowing where I am, suddenly I tripped over a tiny pebble and rolled down a hill and off a cliff and fell into a stream. "I tried to crawl out of the water back it was too fast but I managed to grab onto a branch and pulled myself out and threw myself on the platform at the side of the stream. I coughed out water and lay down panting. It's getting dark, then I heard a noises. "Great, a wild Bakugan at a time like this." I said and noticed a strange creature come out of the water. "Aquos Bakugan!" I shouted getting up.

"Hello, Alice..." it said. His voice was deep and icy cold.

* * *

><p>Hello, sorry for the late update. But here you go and I'll try to update the next one faster. I'm always writting a new story soon it's a story of my favorite bakugan characters and along with my favorite Naruto characters in one story together, although the story will have nothing to do with the animes, but I still won't gie up on Battle Vestoria.<p>

Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. ^^ Bye for now.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Can You Forgive me

Alice P.O.V

"What do you want!" I shouted getting up and facing the bakugan.

I could hear it get closer, and then it walked out of the darkness. It was strange looking. It almost looked like a human. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Hairadee." He said.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"Naga sent me, you kill you." He said. "You're getting annoying and as long as you live he'll have trouble."

"Yeah without me you can't find the stones." I said. "There is a guardian guarding each of them, you can't get past them."

"Do you think Naga can't once he's healed." Hairadee asked. "Naga is ten times stronger than them and the stones will obey him, he has the silent core with him after all. He will be able to control them."

"Yeah, like I'm going to die!" I cried, and threw and arrow at him, but he dodged it.

"So slow, did all your training go for nothing?" he asked

"Like you could do any better." I said and turned my bow into a sword and charged at him, but he threw me back with a water attack.

"Forgot you were a bakugan." I said getting up, dripping wet.

"I'm much more than a normal bakugan." He said and spun around and created a tornado.

'Wind!' I thought rolling away. "You can use wind and water!" I shouted.

"I can." He smirked.

"Dang it!" I thought. I tried to get up, but a pain throbbed in my ankle. "Ow!" I shouted. 'It must have been when I dodged his attack, I hit the rock. The battle was long, but he still looked like he had an advantage. I slammed against the rock as one of his blades cut me.

"Be gone!" he shouted, and shot hundreds on shards at me which scratched all over my body. "Ah!" I screamed, and fell down.

"You're so weak, aren't you just a bother to your team." He said.

I flinched, 'Shun said the same thing, and maybe he's right.' I thought, 'If I die now wouldn't it be for the best.'

"Now, to finish you off!" he shouted, I stared at him, is this end, but suddenly, someone's attack collided with his. It was a Ventus attack. 'Shun…' I thought staring at the figure that stood before me.

"Get up," he said.

"What?" I asked supporting myself on the rock behind me.

"Fight!" he said, and jumped in the air and pierced the bakugan by the shoulder.

"You! What are you doing here?" Hairadee asked. "You're always such a pain to Naga."

The boy didn't answer but raise his sword.

"You're way out of my level, I'm leaving for now." He said and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am, who are you?" I asked.

"Someone..who.." he said, but my sight went blank.

"Alice, Alice!" I heard and opened my eyes.

"Shun!" I shouted.

"I finally found you, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, trying to get up. "Ouch!" I fell back down, but a pair of arms caught me.

"Don't help me." I said. "I don't need…" I got cut off.

"Here, up and edam." He said putting me on his back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't move, I'll carry you up." He said.

"Why don't you use your power?" I asked.

"The wind pressure here is hard, it could blow us away." He said. "Plus I'm exhausted to use my powers from training all day."

"Why are here?" I asked.

"To help you." He said.

"Well, I don't need your help!" I shouted.

"Whatever." He said.

"No, put me down!" I shouted hitting him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I just got all mad that I was falling behind. Can you forgive me?"

"Just climb up." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hold on tight." and began to climb up. He climbed and climbed without stopping. "Whoa!" he shouted grabbing a loose rock and nearly fell.

"Shun, are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine." He said and continued climbing; I could see that his hands were bleeding. 'His hands must hurt from training, yet, he's climbing while carrying me up. Why is he trying so hard…..' I thought. 'We're friends that's for sure, but sometimes I feel think we're more than that, but what is it?'

Soon we reached the top. I hopped off and lay in the grass as he lay down too.

"We made it!" he panted.

"It's ok, I forgive you, I bet you were the one who saved me after all." I said and fell asleep.

Shun P.O.V

"Wait, I didn't save you, I just found you." I said, but she was asleep. "Who did save you?" I wondered myself. I stared at her. She was fast asleep. "I'm sorry, you can't hear me but, I got mad because you were with Ace." I said leaning down towards her. "I don't think of you as a friend, I like…no I love you." I said. "Probably ever since you came here, I won't make you cry ever again. I'll get stronger and protect you. I really love you, Alice," And then kissed her on the cheek.

No One P.O.V

Shun pulled away after a few seconds and brushed her hair and smiled as Alice lay asleep. Suddenly she woke up. Shun flinched back. "Whoa!" he shouted.

"Sorry, how long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Not long, come one we should head back." He said.

"Wait. You're hand let me fix it." Then she took his hand and started to heal it with the Subterra stone energy.

"That trick doesn't get old." Shun said.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Shun, can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked.

"We're friends right?"

"Of course we are. What's wrong?"

"Do you think of me as something else?" she asked.

"Well, I think of you as….."

'What is he going to say' she wondered.

"Family, you're like a little sister to me." He finally said.

"Really, than I think of as a family too." She said happily. 'That's what it is, family!'

"Yeah, family." He agreed, looking down.

"So he really does love her." someone said behind a tree.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice P.O.V

Trapped

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room; I sat on my bed and pulled the blinds. It was a rainy day today and also, the day we begin to travel. "The Aquos Kingdom is not far. Aquos Kingdom is not the Haos and Subterra Realms. The Aquos realm is one big kingdom. We're taking the forest path with many dangerous bakugans inside. Ace told me it'll take at least 2 days to get out of there and be in the Aquos realm. I got out of my bed, and got changed. I walked out of my room.

"Hey how are you?" Shun asked.

"Much better, thank you again for last night." I said

"No problem." He answered.

Suddenly we felt the car move and started moving.

"Whoa! What the heck is going on?" Dan shouted.

We looked outside and saw the car move.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ace said appearing out on no where.

"This is great!" I said.

"Are you feeling better I was worried when I saw ninja boy carry you back?" Ace asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." He said. "that thing you fought last night, what did he say his name was again."

"It was Hairadee." I said. "Is something wrong?" I noticed he was glaring at the ground.

"No." he smiled.

Shun P.O.V

That smile is pissing me off, always making a friendly approach to her. I saw him walk by me.

"I won't let you have her." He whispered to me.

'That guy!' I thought staring at him.

Alice P.O.V

I sat in the meeting room, looking at the scar left on my arm. "I wonder when that'll heal." Then I suddenly remembered the guy who saved me last night. Was that really Shun, that guy saved me when I was battling in Julie's Village. Who are you? Shun is that you?

"Alice." Someone said.

"Ace! Is something wrong?"

"No we're just stopping for while. Care to join me for a walk"

"Ok."

I stepped outside the trailer. 'Vestroia is such a nice place.' I said wondering around. 'Peace is what this place needs, not Naga or the vexos!'

"You seem happy." He said.

"When I see peaceful places they remind me of my family, when I hung out with them back at home." I said spinning around.

"This place hasn't changed. I grew up around this area."

"No way!" I shouted.

"Well why don't we visit your village."

"No! We can't!" he cried.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I…." he started

"Because of me." I heard. I slowly turned and saw Hairadee.

"You!" Ace shouted.

"Seems like I missed a one." Hairadee said.

"Missed one?" I wondered.

"Anyway look right into the mirror." Hairadee said pulling one out.

I felt myself flying and spinning. "What's going on?" I asked.

I felt someone take my hand, but I couldn't see who it was soon I opened my eyes and found myself in the same place I was.

"You ok?" Ace said.

"I'm fine." I said rubbing my head but I felt an arm around me. I looked to see. "Ah! Shun!"

"Geez you're always getting in trouble." He shouted.

"When did you get here?" Ace asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just happen to be passing and I came across you guys." He said standing up. "Let's go find Dan and the others.

"Sure." We agreed.

We walked back to our camp site but they weren't there anymore.

"Did they leave us?" Ace shouted.

"Shut up!" Shun cried.

"Guys was that there when we got here." I pointed at the small village below the hill.

"I can't be." Ace said. "That's my village, but it can't be."

"What's wrong?" Shun asked.

"It was destroyed when I was 10." Ace voice shook. "How did it come back?"

We saw some kids run by. "Hey wait for me." They cried. "Ace, come on slow poke."

"Ace!" Shun and I cried, seeing a little Ace run by.

"The people can't see us here." I noticed.

"Seems like it." Shun said.

Dan P.O.V

"Shun, Alice, Ace where are you guys?" I called.

"Geez, where did they go?" Mira wondered.

"Well they were just here." Baron said.

"They're in here." I heard. I saw a strange figure standing before us.

"Who are you?" Runo asked.

"No of your business, but if you're looking for your friends they are right here." He pointed in a small pearl. I was only planning on sealing that girl ad the green hair boy in. Who would have thought I got some else in here too. And they won't be able to get out unless….."

"Unless what!" Mira shouted

"Yeah tell us." Julie said.

"Not saying." He said.

"Why you!" I shouted and charged at him, but he threw me the pearl.

"You can have that." He said.

"What?" Marucho wondered.

"No it's just so you can see your friends perish." He answered and faded away.

"That little piece of grrr!" Runo shouted.

"I know what that is." Mira said.

"What is it?" Marucho wondered.

"It's a seal." She answered.

"A seal for what?" Runo asked.

"It's seal that traps it's prisoners in a someone's past." Mira said. "And they can't make it out unless that person's past overcomes it."

"Well that's easy." I said

"No, it's a dark past that one holds deep in their hearts." Mira said.

"Won't that be easy." Baron wondered.

"No if the person's emotions and sorrow become too powerful they can kill themselves and the people within." Mira said.

"That's bad!" Julie said.

"We have to get them out of there." I said.

"We can't all we can do is wait." Mira said.

Alice P.O.V

"So this is your past?" Shun asked.

"Yeah." Ace said and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked and saw what he saw. Little Ace was playing in a garden with his friends and we noticed behind him lay a shiny particle I looked and then I saw…

"The Aquos Stone!" we shouted.

* * *

><p>New chapter. Sorry for lateness and also if you want check out my bakugan and naruto crossover story.<p>

.net/s/7490280/1/Between_Two_Worlds

Please Review on both! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bitter Painful Past

Alice P.O.V

'Why is the Aquos Stone there?' I wondered.

"Care to tell us why a stone is there!" Shun said.

"I don't really remember!" Ace said. "Wait, that's right!"

"What?" I asked.

"My village and the Aquos Kingdom had an alliance. They placed the stone is our village to protect it. The men here were stronger than the soldiers in their realm so they left it for us to protect." Ace said.

"Wow, the Aquos Stone isn't it pretty?" a girl asked.

"Sure is. My dad is one of the soldiers that protects this stone." A boy said.

"Taron, it's not just your father my father and sister protect it too, as well as all the other people in this world." Little Ace said.

"Taron? Who is this Taron?" Shun asked.

"He was my best friend." Ace said.

:When I grow up I want to be just like my Dad." Taron shouted.

"Me too I want to be like my dad and my sister as well." Ace shouted. "She's brave, kind, and gentle. She is also much stronger than my dad."

"Whoa! She's only 19 right?" Taron asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then let's work together and become stronger together." Taron said.

"All right!" they high fived.

"Ace! Time to go." Someone called

I turned to see a girl with long hair and she looks exactly like Ace!

"Onee-chan!" little Ace called running up to her.

"That's your sister?" Shun asked.

"Yeah." Ace said.

"She's so pretty." I said.

"Nee-san.."Ace said.

"Umm..pardon me for asking but what's your sister's name?" I asked.

"Sana is her name." Ace said.

"Onee-chan! Is dad home too?" Little Ace asked.

"He was but he had to leave." She said.

"Eh? Why did he have to go so soon?" he complained. "I wanted to say hi."

"Our father is the head in the group; he has to go on many missions. There was a request sent and it was urgent that they go." Sana said.

"I know." Little Ace replied looking down.

"Don't worry, mom is here and I'm not going anywhere soon." She petted Ace on the head. "Hey isn't your birthday coming up."

"Yeah, it is." Ace said wiping his tears.

"Papa said he will be back before your birthday why don't we celebrate together." She said.

"Yeah I want that." Ace said.

"Ok then should we invite Taron too?" she asked.

"Yeah we should." Ace said.

Suddenly everything went black.

"Eh? What happened?" I wondered.

The lights went back on again. I saw Sana at the door getting ready to leave.

"This is when…" Ace said.

"What's the matter?" Shun asked.

"Sorry Ace I didn't expect papa to call me over." Sana said.

"When will you be back?" Little Ace asked.

"Soon I'll talk to Dad if we can come back on your birthday, but we might have to leave the day after this task was harder than they though." Sana said.

"Oh…" little Ace sighed.

"Don't worry after this mission I'll ask if we can take a week off and hang out with you and mama ok?" Sana said.

"Ok!" little Ace smiled.

"Then I'm leaving then be a good boy." Sana waved.

"Bye-bye." Ace waved.

"Don't worry they'll be ok. Your sister strong." Someone said walking in.

"Mama." Little Ace cried.

"Come on, dinner's ready. Taron is coming over too right?" his mom said.

"Right?" little Ace laughed.

"That's so great." I said. "Being with a family."

"Then he came…" Ace mumbled.

"Ace?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt a cold gust of wind blow towards me. I shivered. 'What is this feeling I felt like a thirst for blood feeling.'

"Ace? Shun? Do you guys feel it too?" I asked, but they weren't there.

"Guys?" I asked standing up.

"Hey," I heard someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Shun!" I said surprised. "Ace, where's Ace?"

"I can't find him either I thought he was with you." Shun said.

An image appeared before us again. I saw Sana working with some people. A guy that looked a lot like Ace.

"Is that his Dad?" I wondered.

"Sana we should be going." The man said. "It's Ace's birthday right?"

"Yeah, we should." Sana agreed.

"Where are you guys going we have to finish the bakugans could attack at anytime. You have to stay here." Someone barged in.

"But… today is my brother's…" Sana was cut off by the other man.

"No excuses! Stay!"

"I guess we have sent Ace our present. We better make it up to him." Sana said getting out a small box.

Everything went blank again.

"I'm confused what's going on?" Alice said.

"His dad and sister probably weren't allowed to go back."

We suddenly saw little Ace again he was by a tree with Taron. Ace looked like he was crying. "Papa…Onee-chan…" he choked. "Why? Why didn't you come back? My birthday already pasted. It was yesterday." He was holding a small box.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be back soon." Taron said trying to comfort him.

"Ace doesn't know that his sister and father weren't allowed to leave." Shun said.

"Ah! Shun look!" I pointed. There was smoke coming from the village direction.

"Smoke?" little Ace noticed and ran ahead.

"Ace?" Taron ran after him.

"Alice follow Ace and Taron I'll fly ahead and see what's wrong." Shun said.

"Sure." I said.

When we finally arrived at the village I saw fire everywhere with people screaming and running. "What's going on?" I wondered.

"Alice!" Shun called.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The village is under attack." Shun said.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw a giant bakugan destroying everything." Shun said.

"Mama!" little Ace called.

"Ace!" I cried running after him. He suddenly stopped when he saw a bakugan in the sky.

"That's Hairadee!" I cried.

"Taron go look for your mom." Ace said.

"I got it, meet back at the Aquos Stone location if anything happens." Taron said before running off.

Hairadee launched an attack on Ace that hit him by the shoulder. He fell back and landed on the ground letting go of his present. I saw it fall to an unknown place. I stood protectively over Ace trying to shield him.

"We can't do anything in this world. I just tried to help some kids from being attacked but my powers don't even reach the attack. They died right before me." Shun said.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Who are you?" Ace mumbled.

"None of your business." Hairadee said as he pointed another attack at Ace. However Ace rolled away just in time. "Die already." Hairadee said. Throwing two swords to Ace the two swords managed to stab Ace on the foot.

"Ace!" I shouted.

"Stop!" I heard someone shouted. It was Ace from our time."Stop hurting this village!" but the sword went right through Hairadee.

Little Ace collapse on the ground panting. "This is Papa and one-chan's sword."

"They are weapons I took from my defeated enemy's." Hairadee grinned.

"Does that mean Sana was…" I said.

"She and my father were killed." Ace said.

"Papa…One-chan…" Little Ace mumbled and fainted.

"Ace!" I shouted.

"This village is already pretty much gone. Everyone is already dead. The fire will grow I'll leave this boy here to burn." Hairadee said. "Better go fetch the Aquos Stone." He said disappearing.

"So cruel." Shun said.

I saw the fire approach Ace and slowly wrapping around him. "No!" I screamed. Suddenly I saw the Aquos Stone infront of me.

"The Aquos Stone…" I mumbled through my tears. It let out a bright glow when the glow stopped the fire was gone. Ace awoke slowly and got up. His wounds were healed too.

"Where did the stone go?" Shun asked.

"It's gone." I said.

Little Ace got up and ran around the village seeing nothing but ashes. "Mama…Taron…Papa…Onee-chan." Ace called. "Is anyone here, answer me?" He called running around the whole village twice. "Where is everyone?" Ace wondered. Suddenly it struck him. "That's right everyone was burned by that Bakugan." He said. He sank to his knees right at the spot his house used to be. He had his father and sister's swords in his hands. "Mama…Papa...Onee-chan." He cried. He suddenly got up and ran to where the Aquos Stone was and noticed it was gone. "The Aquos Stone is gone…" he mumbled.

"Taron…died too…" He dropped the sword and sobbed into the ground. "Taron you promised to meet back here why did you die too."

"Ace…" I cried.

Everything was black again.

"That was his past…" Shun said.

"Ace I'm so sorry." I turned to him, but it's as if he didn't hear me.

"Ace?" I asked reaching out a hand but a purple flame burned me as I saw it surround Ace. I felt our surrounding shake widly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Everything in this place is disappearing." Shun said.

"Eh! What will happen to us?" I asked.

"We'll disappear too." Shun said.

Mira P.O.V

We watched the pearl waiting for our friends to come back. I suddenly saw the pearl starting to grow dark clouds within.

'Shoot! Ace, Shun, Alice get out of there fast or your done for!'

* * *

><p>Here is the next chapter. I am now on winter break I will try to update faster than usual. Please Review! Thank you to those who stuck with this story. No matter what I will finish this story! Please do also check out my new story as well. The link is in the previous chapter or just go to my homepage.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Battle Vestroia Volume 2

Chapter 8

Bright and soft memories

Alice P.O.V

The area was completely surrounded by a thick fog. I couldn't see much nor could I tell what was going on. "Everyone died" is all I heard. It Ace's voice, I remembered I saw his memory. The frightening memory that he went through, his friend was killed, his family all gone. I know what it feels like to lose someone, I lost my brother and my father a long time ago too, but I wasn't left alone. Ace must have been all alone with no one to hold him when he was sad. There was no one to comfort him when he wanted to cry, that alone is sadder than anything in the world. I tried to approach him but it was no use. I tried to walk against the harsh winds but it was no use I couldn't get close to him. I couldn't find Shun either. I hope he's doing ok.

"Ace, calm down!" I tried calling to him, but he didn't hear me.

"Everyone died, everyone died!" he kept crying.

"Please, Ace!" I called. "Please stop!" but the fog only grew thicker and the wind grew sending me flying back. I felt chills all around me. Is this Ace's memory it's so cold and sad. I had tears running down my face just from feeling them. Ace just how lonely were you. How long was it when someone embraced you? Ace… I suddenly felt a warm feeling around me. I don't know what it was but it was warm. I opened my eyes to see a girl infront of me, she looked like Sana, but I soon realized it was Sana. She held out her hand which I reached out and took. I felt a gush of wind past me. I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange place. There were only lights everywhere, tiny little white lights floating everywhere. I looked at Sana who gave me a smile. I wasn't sure what she meant but I continued to look around but I didn't see much but light. I soon saw two figure approaching. It was a small boy who looked like Taron and it was Shun.

"Shun, you're ok?" I said he approached me.

"Glad you're ok, but where are we?" he asked looking around. "I am surrounded in darkness when this little kid showed up. I think he might be Taron."

I looked at the boy and what Shun said was true. It was Taron he stretched his hand out to me. It looked like he held something in his hand. Take this." He said. I stretched my hand out he gave me a small amulet. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's a special amulet we found for Ace. We were gonna to give to him on his birthday but we couldn't" Sana said.

"Will you give it to him?" she asked.

"I would love to but… I can't even reach him." I said.

A light flashed before us and we were back to where we were. Ace was still surrounded in dark cloud. I could hear his cry. I tried to approach him but the darkness kept pushing me back. I stopped by a hand that held me and pulled me back

"Hold onto my hand until we reach him it would be bad if we got separated." Shun said. I gave him a nod. Shun was right. I held on tight as we tried to approach Ace.

"Ace stop!" I cried, but it was useless he could not hear me.

"Ace, you idiot! Stop!" Shun yelled. "Do you want to be stuck here forever!?" Ace flinched a little but then stayed still. Suddenly the darkness grew stronger and surrounded us making it impossible to move.

I was about to cry out his name again when I heard voices. "I wanna die, just kill me." "I don't wanna be alone!" It was Ace's voice. He needs help, he was just like me when my brother and father died. I felt like dying too, but I realized that's not what my brother and father would have wanted and I had my mother to comfort me, but Ace was all alone. He fought his own sadness and hid it from others. The amulet Taron gave me began to glow. I looked at it closely as it began to block out the darkness and clearing a path for us. I looked at Shun and he gave me a nod as we continued to approach Ace. What kind of amulet is this? I thought. I could see Ace, we were getting closer and closer.

"Ace…" I cried. I running and throwing my arms around him. "Don't worry, I'm here. You were lonely right? Despite being with Mira and Baron you were always lonely. I somehow know how that feels." I felt tears streaming down my checks.

"When my brother and father died my world grew so dark, but my mom, my little brother, my grandfather all of them helped me and even my friends, but no one was there for you. Even if you were with Mira and Baron you held in your sadness. So no one was there to hold you when you had to cry."

"Alice…" I heard Ace. I looked at him. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"But it's alright now. I'm here and everyone will be with you and its fine to share you sadness with others, holding it in will only make it worse. Also, Ace you can cry to your heart's content now, I'll be here so go on cry and we'll a;; be there to help you get over it and don't die. Don't just give away your life so easily! If you die now everything ends! Don't give up the life that you family and friends loved so much most of all we'll be sad if you died, think about Mira and Baron how will they feel if you died." I said. Ace didn't say anything but hug me. He was crying and holding onto me tight. He kept whimpering his sister and friend's name. I continued to hold him. I could feel the darkness disappear and everything around us began to glow.

Before I knew it we appeared back to the present time. I looked around and saw everyone. Shun came back safely too. Ace slowly wiped away his tears and let go of me and smiled. I smiled and reached into my pocket and pulled out the amulet.

"Ace, this is from Taron and Sana. They want you to have it." I gave it to him. He looked a bit surprised, I explained how I got it and he gave me a nod showing that he understood. Suddenly the amulet began to glow and it showed images of hundreds and hundreds of photos. Of his family and friends, each one had a message on it. So that's what the amulet was. I saw a figure approaching us. It was Taron.

"Taron!" Ace cried.

"Happy Birthday, Ace." Taron said with a smile. "Sorry I never came that day. I guess I probably got killed, but Ace I don't want you to feel sad or any feeling telling you should die. You were my best friend and I know you, you're stronger than that. And know that we will always be with you." Taron smiled. I could Ace smile as well. "Well good-bye." Taron waved flying to the sky. "Watch over Ace for me." He looked at all of us before he faded.

Ace smiled and placed the amulet around his neck.

The Next Day

Shun P.O.V

I guess we are heading out again.

"Hey," I heard and turned to see Ace.

"Hey," I replied.

"Thanks for helping me if it weren't for your loud shouting I don't think I would have woke up from my darkness." Ace thanked.

"No problem, but Alice was the one that got you to fully out of the darkness." Shun said.

"I know, but you helped and I just wanted to thank you." Ace said scratching his head. This is weird normally he isn't this nice.

"And don't think I'm gonna let you have Alice!" Ace shouted.

"What!" I shouted.

"I saw you holding her hand." Ace said. "Don't get too confident, we hugged that something more than holding hands."

"Well, I you know…" I hesitated remembering the kiss. Shoot, why am I remembering something like that.

"Hey, Alice." I saw Ace walking over to her and placing an arm around her. "Wanna go the to the roof it's pretty up there.

"Hey." I said but before I said anything Ace walked away with her. I brushed my hair back and sighed. I realized something moved past us. I ran to the window to see. I saw a dark figure. I looked closely it looked like Masquerade! I was about to run out but realized it would do no good. When I looked again he was gone. I drew my blade and pointed it at the window in the direction he was just in. I will defeat you, I promise you that.


	10. Chapter 9

Battle Vestroia Volume 2

Chapter 9

Alice P.O.V

I sat by the window looking outside. It being 2 days and luckily we did not run into any trouble. I could see the trees started to disappear and slowly I saw a large amount of water. I opened my window and leaned my head out. It was so beautiful I have never seen such a beautiful ocean. The water was clear blue like a transparent jewel. I saw some animals such as dolphins jump happily in the ocean as the seagulls flew over top. The sun was high up in the air without a cloud in sight.

"Wanna get a better view?" I heard. I looked around me but I couldn't find the location of the voice. I saw a hand stretch down towards me. I looked up and saw Mira.

"Come on up here." She said. Marucho appeared beside her.

"Yeah, It's even more beautiful up here." He said.

I laughed and took Mira's hand as I slowly climbed up to the top of the vehicle. The view was even more beautiful up on the top. I could see the ocean very clearly the bodies of water the surrounded the vehicle, I stood up and stretched my arms out feeling the gentle breeze.

"It's so nice up here." I said turning to Marucho and Mira.

"It sure is." Marucho said.

"I wonder what the Aquos Realm is like. Marucho aren't you from that realm what's it like there?" I asked.

"It's a nice place." He said simply. "Oh, looks it's a sea lion." He pointed to the side.

I grew confused; I stared at Marucho for a while and decided to join him in watching the sea lions. I guess he doesn't really want to talk about it. I guess I won't guess. Maybe he doesn't have a nice history there; I'll ask Ace later I guess.

"I wish my brother and family could see this." I said. "My brother would love to see this although he is a big soccer fan he enjoys marine life as well." I said. "What you think of the ocean Mira?" I asked, but it doesn't look like she heard me. She was looking the other way holding a locket in her hand.

"Mira, are you ok?" I asked. This time she responded.

"I'm fine." She said. "The sea is pretty." She answered. I feel like somehow all of these guys have a hard history. I feel like I should do something to help them but I don't think it would help to ask them now. I guess I'll find out a different way. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Runo.

"Hey watched out we're going under now." She said pointing out the field that was setting up around us. I saw that the route on land was getting less and before I could say anything we were in the water, but thanks to the cool feature we have we can travel under water and view the sea life. It was as if I was in an aquarium, but a real life one.

"Wow!" I spun around. This is amazing I never knew about this feature on the boat. I wish I had my camera here. I suddenly felt myself bump into someone. I felt myself fall but I felt a pair of strong arms that supported me. I looked to see Dan. I panicked "Sorry, Dan I wasn't looking." I said. I saw him smile and say its fine. Dan is always so bright and warm. He's like the sun that never stops shining, a friend that could never be replaced to me. A warm person I hope that could always be there. I felt Runo grab my arm and push Dan back.

"How long do you plan to hold onto her?" she asked looking a little flushed. Runo….

"I was just about to let go..geez" Dan said.

"Sure you were." Runo said turning away. Um…why do they sound like they sound like they are in a lover's quarrel?

"We're here." Mira said pushing a button. A cloaking button...I wondered. I couldn't tell from inside her but it certainly felt that way to me.

"Mira, why did you push on a cloaking button?" I asked,

"Just in case those guys find us." She said in a serious tone. It felt like she was trying to hide something. Sure Vexos are a problem and it would be smarter to hide. Still something is bugging me. She seemed rather cautious about something.

"Hey Marucho, are you looking forward to going home?" Runo said. "You're from the Aquos Kingdom aren't you? You should take us to meet your family."

"Umm…it's ok they are out of town a lot so they won't be there. I won't be able to take you guys in and I think I'm gonna go turn in for a bit. I'm feeling a bit seasick. You guys go on in first I'll catch up later." He said running back into the car.

"What's wrong with him?" Shun said appearing at my side.

"No clue. I hope he'll be ok though." I suddenly left Towa-chan rubbing against my foot. She looked like she was trying to comfort me. I kneeled down and picked her up. "I'm ok Towa-chan don't worry." I hugged her. I watched as we slowly approached the big kingdom. I couldn't see clearly inside but I could feel the power from within. I then felt something in my pocket glow. It was the stone slate. The Haos and Subterra stones were reacting. Could the stone be in there? No, I can feel it. The stone is in there. The Aquos Stone is somewhere in that Kingdom. I tightened my grip on the slate. Finally another stone, I'm another step closer to collecting them all. I suddenly felt the car come to stop. We all got off the roof and went back inside. Where everyone was suiting up and getting their weapons ready. Shun, Dan, and Ace got their swords. Julie got her hammer ready. Runo had her sphere at her side. Baron grabbed his staff. I grabbed my arrows and placed them behind me. I then placed a sword that Mira gave me at my side. We all then placed on a dark cloak and pulled on our hoods.

"Won't we look suspicious this way?" I asked Baron concerned.

"Don't worry it'll be ok. The Kingdom welcomes travelers. This cloak is the typical traveling capes and we have to avoid getting seen by the Vexos." Baron replied.

"They can get in?" Runo asked surprised.

"Yeah they are good at sneaking in and disguising themselves." Ace said. "If we don't wear these they can see us easily."

So it's for defense, I guess that is ok. If the guards get suspicious I guess I just have to reveal my identity. I'm sure the Queen and King will allow the one in even if it means drawing a bit of attention. I gently brushed against the sword Mira gave me. This is my first time using a sword. I hope I can use it well. I guess I'll ask Mira about but I then realized that Mira was not with us.

"Hey, where is Mira…..and Marucho?" I asked scanning the room, realizing that they are not here.

"Mira said something about staying behind to watch the car in case of Vexos attacks. And Marucho said he wasn't feeling well so he decided to rest and catch up to us later."Julie said.

"Oh that's too bad. I was hoping Marucho would show us around since this is his home." I said sadly.

"Anyway let's get going before the Vexos beat us to the stone." Ace said walking ahead with the rest of us following.

"Alright!" we all shouted in agreement.

That's right this is no time to be playing around we have to look for the stone before the Vexos get to it first. If the Vexos do get it there is no telling what they could do. As we walked out of the car we were faced with a long beautiful pathway made of silver bricks. And at the end of the path was a big white gate with aqua blue color designs. I stared at the gate still there were no words that could leave my mouth. I could feel the same feeling from my comrades it's as if they entered a whole new world. We then all slowly approached the gate which we were then greeted by two gatekeepers.

"Hey who are you guys?" They asked sounding very alarmed. This was not the tone of a friendly place. They seemed alarmed as if an army of bakugan are trying to invade their city.

"Hey answer our question?! Who are you guys!?"They roared sounding even angrier and pointed their weapons at us. I saw everyone move back alarmed and ready to pull out their weapons. I stood there still realizing the trouble that could happen if we attacked.

"Wait!" I said and stepped forward. The guards looked alarmed but I only raised my hand slowly and said, "We mean no harm."

I then pulled my hood down revealing my identity to them. "I am Alice Gehavich, the human that came to save Vestroia, The One." I said calmly.

I saw that the guards slowly put down their weapons. "The One…are you serious then you must have come for…" one guard said.

"Yes we came to ask about the Aquos Stone." I said. "These are people who have traveled with me on my journey. We are very sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, but we were trying to hide our identity from Vexos."

"Put your hood on and follow me." The second guard said. He then walked to the door and tapped it three times. He then mumbled some words which was foreign to me. Before I could put my hood back on the guard told us to hold on. We looked confused but before anyone could say anything we felt the ground beneath us shake and without warning the ground opened.

"Huh?" I said, before I could anything us gravity already took control and all of us began to fall down the hole beneath us. The next thing I could hear was all of us screaming as we traveled down what appeared to be a water stream.

Mira POV

I turned the page in the book I was reading. It was boring to wait for the others but it was better than to go back in there. I don't want to go back yet. Not to that place just not there.

"So you don't want to go back either." Marucho said entering into the living room. He seemed fine and when I last checked on him he did not look sick at all.

"So what's your story?" I asked. "it's not like you to lie."

He didn't answer but only looked to the window that faced the kingdom. "I'm not ready to face my mother and father just yet."

"Well what do you know we're the same." I laughed. "I'm not ready to face my father just yet." I said clutching my necklace. Not yet…or maybe never.

"Your father is the scientist of…" Marucho began but I stopped him. "I know so please don't say any more."

"I bet you know who I really am too, don't you?" Marucho then asked looking like an abandoned child.

"Of course I know." I said. "Marukura Chouji, the….."

Alice POV

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a strange place. It was a room with dim lights that reflected pale green on the gray walls. I could see my friends awaking beside me.

"Is everyone ok?" Ace asked getting up.

"Well I'm alive." Dan said spitting out a bit of water. Runo and Julie were still holding onto each other but they nodded.

Baron was upside down at the side but he gave us a thumbs-up. And Shun was sitting up straight at the other lifting a hand up in response saying he was ok. He also held Towa-chan in his arms who was shaking in shock of the fun ride we just had.

"Anyway where are we?" Dan asked.

"The basement of the castle." We heard a guard voice. We turned to the direction of the voice that came from behind a wall. We then saw the wall open revealing a staircase leading up.

"Sorry for our rough actions but we wanted to attract less attention to the Vexos."

"The Vexos!" we all shouted alarmed.

"Lately there have been too many attacks, we moved most the people to the castle for protection so far. And we are on high security for intruders or Vexos spies. We have guards around all day guarding the town people who still live in their house still."

The Vexos are attacking the town. Those guys are really despicable. I thought biting my lip. Innocent lives are being targeted here.

"How could this have happened? According to my knowledge this place is suppose to be really safe." Ace questioned.

"It's because of the prince." One guard said sounding angry. "The Kingdom's Prince abandoned this palace. He was the only powerful warrior left yet he left and abandoned this country. The King and Queen will need a heir soon and the Prince is still missing." The man shouted. "That stupid prince."

We could feel it that anger of the guards and probably the people.

"How could a prince abandon his country? If I ever find him I will give him a piece of my mind." Dan said getting fired up.

"Anyway please let us take you the King and Queen. They will answer all your questions about the Aquos Stone." The guards said beginning to lead us up the stairs. We looked at each other and nodded in agreement. We followed them up the stairs which led us to a big ballroom. The room was enormous with three glass chandeliers. There were painting on the aqua color walls, to the left and right were glass windows and floor was marble pink. And ahead I could see people sitting in thrones, a man and a woman. They must be the King and Queen. As we approached them we all knelt down with one guard approaching them. He walked up to the edge of the steps to the thrones and knelt down.

"Your Majesty the One has come to heed answers on the location of the Aquos stone." I could see the King nod. The guard then walked over to me and asked me to rise. I did what I was told. I took off my cloak and passed it to a maid who approached me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I then faced the King and Queen who sat before me. I stared astonished at their presence. The Queen had beautiful golden hair which she braided and let it hung on one side. She wore a light blue dress that reflected the color of the water outside with yellow trimming and a dark blue ribbon at her chest. The King had smooth brown hair that crooked to his ears. He wore a dark blue suit with a red cape at his back. The dark blue suit had black trimming and he held a gold sceptre in his left hand that was decorated with jewels of all sorts.

"So you are the One." The Queen spoke. Her voice sounded smooth like an angel of the sea.

"Yes I am." I said trying to maintain my posture.

"And you have come to ask about the Aquos Stone?" The king said calmly.

I gave a nod in response. The King and Queen then turned to each other and nodded. The King then turned back to me and said.

"The location of the Aquos stone is located somewhere in the Deep Blue Cove." He then said.

"The Deep Blue Cove!" Baron shouted sounding frightened.

"So you have heard of this place?" the Queen asked.

"Umm…yes." Baron said. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn but that place is said to be the most dangerous in the sea. People who have gone there never made it back."

Never made it back….I thought. What kind of place is that? Did the Aquos stone wanted to protect itself so bad? Anyway we have to go there and fast! But I'm scared never coming back I can't put all my friends at risk. I should go alone.

"Whatever you're thinking stop." I heard Shun's voice behind me. I then realized he was beside me. "We're coming with you." He said calmly.

I looked at my in awe. How did he know I was thinking that? I didn't even say anything nor was I facing him so how did he know? Shun has somewhat changed when we first met. When we first met it was like he didn't want me there at all. Like the time when we went to save Ace he is more mature now. I then laughed.

"What?" he said looking at me strangely.

"Nothing, I get it. I won't do anything rash, but we can't leave the people alone either." I said. "We have to get the stone and help the people too."

"Sure." Shun said. "So do we have to spilt up?"

"Most likely however we should stay here for a while and learn more about this place." I suggested which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll contact Mira and Marucho to know what's up." Dan said, however before he could contact them the Queen stood up,

"Marucho?" she asked sounding surprised. We looked at her shocked expression as if she had just seen a ghost or something.

"Marucho as in Marukura Chouji?" she then asked. All of us flinched. How did she know Marucho's full name?

"Excuse me but may I ask how you know his full name?" Runo asked. However the Queen did not answer but rather started to shed tears.

"Marucho….Marukura Chouji is our son and the next in line for this Kingdom." The King then answered standing up. There was a long silence before we all shouted, "EH!"


End file.
